


the one where matt flirts first

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Dating, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “You smell really good!” Matt says, over the music and the talking and the otherwise overwhelming party noises. If this were a movie, all of the noise would have cut out and he would have to leave immediately, possibly to jump into the Hudson.This isn’t a movie, though, and all he gets is Foggy–who smells like books, which is wonderful, and coffee and other things that Matt likes–saying, “Wait, what?” and crowding closer, one warm hand on Matt’s arm.“You–smell really good,” Matt says, weakly.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 60
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has no plot so i'm just tossing it up here with the hopes that i'll add more of these boys just automatically falling in love when given permission

“You smell really good!” Matt says, over the music and the talking and the otherwise overwhelming party noises. If this were a movie, all of the noise would have cut out and he would have to leave immediately, possibly to jump into the Hudson. 

This isn’t a movie, though, and all he gets is Foggy–who smells like _books,_ which is wonderful, and coffee and other things that Matt likes–saying, “Wait, what?” and crowding closer, one warm hand on Matt’s arm.

“You–smell really good,” Matt says, weakly. He can just barely catch Foggy’s heart speeding up. 

“Oh,” he says, laughing. “Thanks, dude. I’m not even wearing any cologne.” 

_Oh god, that’s just what he smells like,_ Matt thinks. 

_Oh GOD, I just told a guy that he SMELLS GOOD,_ Matt thinks. He’s been in college for a week and he’s already managed to humiliate himself. Guys don’t compliment each other like that–maybe not at all. It’s supposed to be manful pats on the back and ironic and very brief hugging. 

He realizes mid-panic that Foggy’s asked him a question and asks him to repeat it. Foggy’s hand is still on his shoulder and he tightens his grip lightly when he leans in close to Matt’s ear to say, “I said–do you maybe want to go find a corner somewhere and make out?” 

“Oh,” Matt says. He should probably say no, but…well, it’s college. Matt’s had one and a half beers and he could definitely make out with a guy named Foggy he met ten minutes ago if he wanted. There’s nobody here to stop him except maybe God, but he can always confess later. 

He reaches up to find Foggy’s face and press a clumsy kiss to his mouth.

“Yeah!” he yells, stepping back, so Foggy can hear him. “Let’s do it!” 

*

Matt realizes as soon as Foggy takes his hand and leads him out of the crowd that he should probably be more concerned about people thinking that he’s gay but then they’re alone in the hallway, noise muffled a little by the wall, and all that matters is the care with which Foggy pushes him up against the wall and kisses him.

He’s never been touched like this before.

“Is this okay?” Foggy murmurs, barely breaking the kiss. “Want to go somewhere private?”

“Oh, uhm,” Matt says, hesitantly. “I don’t know if I’m—ready to—”

“Oh, no!” Foggy says, quickly. “I just meant, like—somewhere we could make out or just—chill without people watching us.”

As if on cue, a group of girls stumble out and immediately turn to look at them where they’re pressed close together then start _awwing_ in a way that runs up Matt’s spine. He hears a lot of that when people ask him about being blind and he doesn’t need that to be tied up into what’s probably going to be the most rebellious thing he does this year. Unless he has to fight someone.

“I have a single,” he says, sighing. “Let’s go.” 

There’s a brief fumble where Foggy clearly doesn’t know if he should help Matt or not and Matt typically wouldn’t ask for it unless he’s flirting with someone—oh, _right_. He’s flirting with this guy.

“I can do the stairs on my own,” he says, before Foggy has to awkwardly get the words out to ask, “but I’m a little drunk—it would be cool if you could help me walk home?” 

“Abso _lutely_ ,” Foggy says, too enthusiastically, but it’s cute.

At the bottom of the stairs, Matt starts to reach for Foggy’s arm and then decides to go for broke and push in to kiss him on the mouth again. Foggy makes a pleased noise and slips his arms around Matt’s waist, pulling him close, laughing when Matt bites down on his bottom lip. 

“You’re fun,” he says, a little breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Matt asks. He doesn’t get that one a lot.

“Yeah,” Foggy says, kissing him softly. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

*

Foggy talks the entire way back to Matt’s dorm— _their_ dorm, apparently, but Matt’s on the first floor and Foggy’s on the third. Matt would normally be annoyed but he can’t be. He’s laughing too hard.

“Sorry, when I get nervous, I just talk— _forever_ ,” Foggy says, when they get there, opening the door and letting Matt in first.

“I don’t mind,” Matt says, smiling. “I’m just, uh—to the right here.”

He lets go of Foggy to dig his keys out of his pocket and misses him immediately. Which is—incredibly stupid. He’s right there.

When the door is shut behind them, Foggy says, “So. . .”

“Do you want to sit on my bed?” Matt asks.

“Yeah, yes, I would—I would love that,” Foggy says, following suit when Matt takes off his shoes and leaves them by his dresser before climbing up on the bed with him. They sit shoulder to shoulder for a long horrible moment before Foggy makes a determined noise and turns to pull Matt into a kiss.

They communicate in distracted mumbles between kisses and with their hands, cautious questions like Foggy’s fingers tugging at the neck of Matt’s jacket and Matt’s fingers spread out on Foggy’s hips. Matt’s jacket ends up on the floor and Foggy ends up on top of him, Matt’s hands closer to his ass than his hips now.

“I’ve gotta say, I’ve never kissed a guy before,” Foggy says, stroking fingers through Matt’s hair, sounding nervous. “But I don’t hate it.”

“I haven’t either,” Matt says, surprised.

“But you’re really good at it,” they both say, almost in unison, and then Foggy bursts out laughing and Matt can’t help but join him.

“You were really confident about asking me,” he says, when they catch their breath.

“You said I _smelled_ good,” Foggy says, “and you’re, like, _really_ hot so I didn’t want to waste the opportunity.”

Matt’s feeling multiple emotions right now and he barely understands any of them.

“. . .I’m glad you didn't,” Matt says.

It’s not flirting. He means it too much.

*

This is the fourth time that Foggy has said he’s going to go home but they manage to make it two minutes without kissing at all, so it seems like it might be real this time. Matt moves to sit on the edge of his bed while Foggy straightens himself up and puts his shoes back on, smiling when Foggy walks over to ruffle his hair.

“Can I see you again?” he asks, hand dropping to squeeze Matt’s shoulder gently. “Like in a—date kinda way?”

“Oh,” Matt says. “Uhm. . .”

He wasn’t thinking about this in a date kind of way—maybe just a one time to see how it feels kind of way, but he’s honestly not sure what he was thinking at all. He doesn’t even want Foggy to leave _now_.

“Or a totally downlow makeout kind of way,” Foggy says, quickly, letting go of him, “but if you’re interested in, like, getting coffee and getting to know each other. . .I’m interested.”

Matt gives himself five seconds to back out before he tips his head up and says, smiling, “I’m interested, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got to be honest, dude,” Foggy says, heart speeding up just a little bit even though his voice is steady and amused. “I am nowhere near your league.”
> 
> “I didn’t even know I might be into guys until last weekend,” Matt says, because it’s all he’s been thinking about and he’s decided that if he can make out with Foggy, he can probably—like, talk to him. “I’m not really worried about leagues right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is literally just What If They Were Just Happy, Maybe

Matt walks around the block ten times.

He’s about to bite the bullet and go inside before he takes an eleventh lap when he instead runs straight into Foggy, who’s coming out of the door of the coffee shop and who catches Matt by the waist to steady him.

“Shit, sorry,” Foggy says, pulling Matt gently out of the doorway before letting go of him entirely. “I’ve been watching you and I was just trying to catch you and tell you it’s cool if you want to ditch me.”

“No!” Matt says, immediately. “I was just—”

“Getting some exercise in?” Foggy asks, when Matt hesitates.

“. . .yeah,” Matt says, ducking his head to smile before patting Foggy’s shoulder, dropping his hand down to curl around his elbow. “Fitness is important. Do you want to go in?”

“I came a full hour early,” Foggy says, holding the door open for him, “so I got us a dope spot in the corner where we can be really awkward at each other and nobody can judge us.”

“Why did you get here an hour early?” Matt asks, sliding into the booth when Foggy shows him where it is.

“Same reason you were circling the block, I think,” Foggy says, settling in next to him, a couple of inches between them.

“Nervous?” Matt asks.

“ _Terrified_ ,” Foggy says. “Did you know that you’re _even hotter_ in the daytime?”

“I didn’t,” Matt says, laughing. “I’m sure you are, too.”

“I’ve got to be honest, dude,” Foggy says, heart speeding up just a little bit even though his voice is steady and amused. “I am nowhere near your league.”

“I didn’t even know I might be into guys until last weekend,” Matt says, because it’s all he’s been thinking about and he’s decided that if he can make out with Foggy, he can probably—like, talk to him. “I’m not really worried about leagues right now.”

“You didn’t know at all?” Foggy asks, making a soft curious noise when Matt nods. “Wow—why did you kiss me, then? The first time?”

Matt didn’t drink in high school. He has a theory that the only thing standing between him and the knowledge that he wanted to kiss boys was a couple of beers and some confused prayer.

He tells Foggy that and Foggy laughs, reaching over to squeeze Matt’s hand where it’s resting on the table, just once. Considering he kissed Foggy on the mouth in the middle of a crowded party, it probably shouldn’t feel so significant and—exposed.

“Honored to be part of your sexual awakening,” Foggy says, warmly.

*

They fight over who will pay for the coffee and split a cookie and skip all the bullshit small talk after Foggy suggests they skip all the bullshit small talk. Foggy tells him about his family and their butcher shop and Matt tells him about his dad—after Foggy tells him that he remembered him and the accident—and a sanitized version of what came after.

“Let me get this straight,” Foggy says. “We’re both from Hell’s Kitchen, we both want to be lawyers and I _really_ want to hold your hand right now.”

“I can confirm the first two,” Matt says, smiling and turning his hand when Foggy’s fingers brush over it, so they can lace their fingers together between them.

“All three,” Foggy says.

“This is—a lot less weird than I thought it would be,” Matt says, after a moment. “Going on a date with a guy, I mean.”

“Less scary, too, right?” Foggy says. “I think this is the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“How many dates have you been on?” Matt asks. 

“. . .irrelevant,” Foggy says, rubbing Matt’s hand with his thumb when Matt laughs, moving in a little closer. He’s so wrapped up in this that he almost forgot they’re doing it on a Monday until he runs his free fingers over his watch and sighs.

“I, uhm—I have a class in fifteen minutes,” Matt says. “Do you want to walk with me?”

“Totally,” Foggy says.

They don’t hold hands on the way there but, when they stop at the bottom of the steps, Matt leans in to kiss Foggy quickly. It just feels right. He barely cares that there are other people around.

“Does that mean I get a second date?” Foggy asks, happily.

“. . .how’s Friday?” Matt asks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to get kicked out,” Foggy whispers, loudly. 
> 
> “Well, stop being funnier than the movie,” Matt whispers back.
> 
> After they sat down in the very back of the theater, just a few moments later, Foggy wordlessly pushed up the armrest between them and they both moved in closer. A few minutes after that, he said, “I’m gonna pretend to yawn so I can put my arm around you, okay?” and did exactly that, his heart picking up when Matt settled against him.
> 
> “I cannot help how funny I am, Matt,” Foggy says, getting closer to Matt’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is the direct opposite of Just Two Guys Being Pals

“We’re going to get kicked out,” Foggy whispers, loudly. 

“Well, stop being funnier than the movie,” Matt whispers back.

After they sat down in the very back of the theater, just a few moments later, Foggy wordlessly pushed up the armrest between them and they both moved in closer. A few minutes after that, he said, “I’m gonna pretend to yawn so I can put my arm around you, okay?” and did exactly that, his heart picking up when Matt settled against him.

“I  _ cannot _ help how funny I am, Matt,” Foggy says, getting closer to Matt’s ear.

Matt turns and kisses him on the mouth, softly.

“We’re barely paying attention anyway,” he says, turning his face away to hide what’s probably a really dumb smile on his face. “Let’s just bail and go back to the dorm.” 

“Yeah, we could watch a movie there, instead,” Foggy says.

“Or. . .something else,” Matt says, turning back and raising his eyebrows.

“. . .yep, let’s go,” Foggy says, too loudly, immediately getting to his feet and disrupting the popcorn between them. Matt’s pretty sure they’re getting a lot of dirty looks because he chokes on a loud laugh when Foggy stumbles on one of the steps and they almost fall over but Foggy grabs his hand at the bottom and doesn’t let go so he doesn’t really care. 

*

“Wait, I think I’m supposed to kiss you at the door,” Foggy says, catching Matt’s arm before they go inside.

“This is your door, too,” Matt says.

“. . .then what are you waiting for?” Foggy asks. 

Matt smiles and reaches up to touch Foggy’s cheek, sliding his fingers into his hair as he leans in to kiss him. It’s sweet and lingering and makes him want  _ so _ much more.

“Want to come in?” he asks, nodding toward the door.

“I’d love to,” Foggy says, warmly.

In Matt’s room, Foggy presses him up against the closed door gently and kisses him and they touch each other like they’re trying to learn what it means. And Matt thinks it means a lot. A few dates and the first time that Foggy’s been in his room since the night they met and he wants to tell Foggy ridiculous things. Like he doesn’t remember a time he was ever this happy.

Like he thinks Foggy’s the reason.

“I don’t want to rush you,” Foggy says, hushed and earnest, breath on Matt’s mouth and hands resting on his hips, “but I--I want you, Matty.” 

“Matty?” Matt repeats.

“That okay?”

“I love it,” Matt says, laughing and resting their foreheads together. “I love  _ you _ .” 

There’s a long quiet moment before Matt feels his whole world crashing down on him. 

“Oh my god,” he says, pushing away and pacing across the room, wondering if he can distract Foggy long enough to get out the window. “I’m sorry, I didn’t--I don’t, like,  _ love  _ you love you because that would be--a  _ crazy  _ thing to say right now--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Foggy says, stepping in close to pull Matt into a hug. “It’s okay, dude.” 

“It’s really not,” Matt says, burying his face in Foggy’s shoulder.

Foggy runs fingers through Matt’s hair slowly before he says, softly, “What if I said I think I might be in love with you, too? Would that make it okay?” 

“. . .maybe,” Matt says, voice muffled, and Foggy laughs and presses a kiss to his hair.

“You’re, like, the only thing I can think about,” he says. “Since the moment I saw you, Matty.”

“Me, too,” Matt says. “I mean, I didn’t see you but. . .you really do smell  _ so  _ good.”

Foggy squeezes him tighter before asking, “Do you want to get back to what we were doing? Your bed’s looking--pretty comfortable.” 

“Yeah,” Matt says, pulling back to smile and take his hand, pulling him toward it. “Let’s do it.”

Soon after, they’ve clumsily undressed each other and Matt’s on top of Foggy on his twin bed, just kissing and moving against each other.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing here,” Foggy confesses.

“Me, either,” Matt says, petting Foggy’s hair, “but. . .can’t be that hard. We’ll figure it out-- together.”

“Together,” Foggy agrees, heart beating faster than Matt’s ever heard it.

*

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Foggy breathes, when they’re lying on their backs next to each other, catching their breath. “After that, I definitely love you.” 

“Good,” Matt says, happily, turning over to wrap his arms around Foggy and rest his head on his chest. He’s been thinking about this pretty much since the first time he kissed Foggy, this quiet flame that really sparked when he realized he could have it, but he didn’t think he’d be this comfortable. They fumbled and laughed and had to move around a lot until they found what felt right but Matt feels like he’s control of his body and like he’s. . .at  _ home _ . In a way that he hasn’t since he had a real one.

They’re quiet for a long time, like they could fall asleep together any moment, but eventually Foggy runs a hand up and down Matt’s back and asks, softly, “Hey, Matty?” 

“Yeah, Fog?” 

“Do you think I could--call you my boyfriend, maybe?” 

Foggy sounds really hesitant but  _ hopeful _ . 

Matt lifts his head and asks, “Can we do this more if I say yes?” 

“Oh, we’re doing this more no matter  _ what _ ,” Foggy says. 

Matt grins and pushes up to kiss him on the mouth, lingering close when he says, “Yeah, you can call me that.”

“Call you what?” Foggy asks, leadingly. 

“Your  _ boyfriend _ ,” Matt says, dryly.

“I love the sound of that,” Foggy says, while Matt sighs happily and settles back where he was, closing his eyes. “I have a super hot boyfriend who I just had super hot sex with. College is going, like,  _ way _ better than I thought it would.” 

“And way gayer,” Matt says. 

He might freak out about that eventually but everything has felt so good so far that it hasn’t hit him. Just because he didn’t know this thing about himself doesn’t mean it has to be a problem. Just because he grew up around people that thought it was a problem doesn’t mean he has to give them another thought when he has so many better thoughts ahead of him.

Like how much he loves his  _ boyfriend. _

**Author's Note:**

> i write [some stuff on tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
